


Change The Meaning

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: Kageyama gets mistreated at a practice match.Drabble/one shot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Change The Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! 
> 
> All kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated!!

Word definitely go out fast, especially in the volleyball community in Japan. It wasn’t as big as people thought it was and so everyone quickly heard of Karasuno’s freaky duo, especially because of none other than the  _ King _ was in that. And, exactly how it was expected, everyone knew about Kageyama Tobio. Everyone knew of his attitude and his way of playing. Because he was stubborn and selfish. He thought he was better than anyone else, and he wasn’t that wrong. He was on top, one of the best. And he indeed had made himself that reputation, and he had to deal with the consequences. 

But no one knew what Karasuno saw. Yes, their Kageyama could get greedy, could get high on himself sometimes, but those were rather scarce by now and only debris remained of that personality. He was a strawberry milk loving dork who's life revolved around playing volleyball. But it seemed like no one even cared to try to understand or see him for who he was. 

No one saw the boy behind the myth. No one understood and no one cared. 

“Karasuno! Fight!” Daichi’s voice was enough to get their blood pumping. The whole team yelled and Hinata even laughed happily before they went to play against a school they really didn’t know, but were thrilled to beat. 

They all got into position and Kageyama never noticed the looks of pure hatred he was being thrown by a couple of members form their rival team. He didn’t. But Nishinoya did, and he didn’t like one bit what he saw yet he couldn’t really do anything about it. He wouldn’t be allowed to pick up a fight with someone just because they were looking at his kouhai. So he kept quiet and the game started. 

Karasuno soon realized their rivals were actually pretty good, not that they ever underestimated anyone, but they were a bit surprised. They thought these guys should get more recognition, but it didn’t matter anyways since they were trying to beat them. Even if it was just a practice match, they had some new tricks they were eager to try out. 

The game went on for some moments and so far they were ahead, even if it was just by one point. 

_ 03-02 _

Kageyama still felt like they had to make that difference wider. These guys were good and there was no doubt that they would quickly catch up to them and may even win. 

_ 06-04 _

Nishinoya didn’t miss the way their rival’s setter was staring at Kageyama, weirdly enough stepping closer to his friend, giving his partners strangely aimed shots which only purpose seemed to be having him move closer. 

_ 15-10 _

A ball was thrown too hard, from one of the guys that was staring at their setter, and it ended up hitting Kageyama’s hand with such a force it bent a bit and was read for some very long minutes. 

Nishinoya of course noticed this and frowned. 

“Oh? What is senpai mad about?” Tsukishima teased when he noticed this as they were standing at the side for now.

“Haven’t you noticed?” He then wondered, his eyes never leaving those two. 

Tsukishima arched an eyebrow and then looked back at the game “Yeah. But lots of people look at him like that.”

“It’s different. He’s getting closer.”

_ 25-19 _

The game was over for now so both teams were called over to their coaches. But when Kageyama was about to do just that, he was stopped by the other setter, Tobio remembered his name perfectly well: Reo.

“Watch your back.” He smirked and the blue eyed boy tilted his head in confusion as he was trying to catch his breath. 

“I always do.” He decided to reply to him, even if this conversation was strange.

“Kageyama! Come on!” Hinata yelled from the benches, so the tall boy bowed at the setter and then turned to go back to his team. The guy just smirked and turned around to do the same, sharing some glances with his partner. 

Minutes later, Daichi was standing in formation at the back, he hit his knees “Keep it up, Karasuno!” He encouraged his team and they went back to playing, aiming to not let their rivals reach them in points so that they could win for good. 

_ 01-00 _

That was definitely a good start for them and it made their spirits rise higher than ever in the whole game. They got the first point which meant they got the lead, at least psychologically speaking. 

_ 10-09 _

It wasn’t long for the setter to get into the same position as before. And eventually both him and Kageyama jumped at the same time to catch the ball and see which school would get the point. But the black haired boy quickly found himself on the ground after being pushed harshly by Reo. 

He groaned in pain and his hand quickly went to his shoulder that he was sure would be bruised up in no time at all. 

The whole gym was in silence for some moments when finally Reo raised his hands in some sort of innocent gesture “My bad, sorry.”

“What the Hell?” Nishinoya quickly reacted, his patience completely running out after having witnessed such a thing. Asashi quickly grabbed his arm to try and stop him. 

“Noya, stop. It was an accident.”

“It wasn’t!” The libero continued making a fuss about it and Daichi didn’t waste much time in going to talk to Reo as Yamaguchi and Sugawara went up to help Kageyama and see if he was okay. 

Hinata just stood still, his eyes trained on Reo, he had the exact same look of concentration he got whenever he would look at the ball as he played, ready to do his freaky quick. But this time everyone could see the wheels in his mind turning different ways until they slowly came into a peaceful balance. Yet he stood right there, just staring. 

“Kageyama, are you okay?” Sugawara asked his kouhai with a small smile and Tobio nodded his head. He moved his shoulder a bit, it was bothersome, but not that painful. 

“I can still play.” He answered and Yamaguchi chuckled. 

“That’s not what he asked.”

“But I guess in your language that means you’re okay.” Sugawara said and Kageyama nodded his head again. 

“Why are you all making such a fuss about this?” Reo’s classmate’s voice, Kaito, resonated through the gym and once again it fell into silence. Both coaches, that had been talking to each other to come up with a way to solve this situation, looked at him with narrowed eyes. Especially Ukai.

“Yeah, I already said I was sorry.” Reo said, looking at Daichi, who remained quiet with harsh eyes, not liking these attitude “Sorry for making the almighty  _ King _ touch the ground we commoners walk on.”

“You wanna fight?” Tanaka intervened as he showed his fist and Asahi tried stopping him as well. Really, both him and Nishinoya were a handful. But that didn’t mean that he liked what he was hearing. His head turned to look at Kageyama who seemed to be just fine, wearing his usual poker face. Yet he couldn’t shake off the feeling that there was something strange about him. 

“Excuse me?” Daichi asked. 

“Sorry, I forgot we gotta respect our  _ Majesty _ .” Kaito smirked “Or else he can get really mad.”

“What are you guys even doing?” Their captain went up to them before putting rough hands on their heads and making them bow. He did the same “We are really sorry about this.” He quickly apologized and the rest of the team seemed to be mad about what those two had done and said. 

Hinata turned to look at his partner as the team captains and coaches solved the situation. He then walked over to Kageyama and got on his tiptoes “We can go get some fresh air.” He proposed to the other. He didn’t know exactly why but anytime someone would call him ‘King’ it always left his partner wearing a grim look on his face and he didn’t like that. 

“You should go.” Sugawara said with an understanding smile before Kageyama could even reply “Don’t worry. This may take long. We all need to calm down.” 

Tobio looked at him before nodding head and turning around to leave the gym without telling Hinata to follow but knowing he would. Hoping he would. 

He took a deep breath once he was finally outside and he didn’t doubt just a second to go to a vending machine and get a strawberry milk carton. He put the money in and slammed the button before resting his forehead against the cold glass as the machine worked and got him his drink. 

He stared at it during the whole process as his mind wandered off to that time Oikawa had tried to hit him. He still hadn’t earned his nickname back then yet he was already hated. Who else hated him? Iwaizumi for sure, that guy seemed to only care about his best friend. His parents? They were always busy with work and the few times they were actually home they were either arguing or working even more. 

“Your milk.” Hinata said as he put his hands on his hips. Kageyama looked down and he quickly grabbed it, thrusting the straw inside with too much force and he started drinking “What they said-”

“I don’t care.” Tobio replied, still the straw in his mouth, his eyes narrowed “Used to it.”

“Really?” Hinata arched an eyebrow before pouting and going to stand in front of the other, making him stare at him from above “I’m not stupid. I can see you got mad. It’s okay to admit it, you know?”

“I’m not mad.” Kageyama replied after taking one long sip, making the carton lose it’s form and tossed it to a nearby trash bin. 

“Okay, maybe not mad. But it affects you.”

“Who says, boke?”

“I do.”

“Tsk.” Kageyama turned around so he wasn’t facing Hinata anymore, yet he made no move to go back inside. The smaller boy pouted even more before he started jumping around the other. 

“Just admit it!”

“No.” He turned again but Hinata insisted, each time reaching even higher. And it didn’t even surprise him anymore, Tobio knew exactly how high the other could reach. It really was as if he had wings, and maybe he did have them. 

“Admit it!”

“No.”

“Just admit it, Kageyama!”

“No. Why are you insisting so much?!” Kageyama then growled at him, as usual, while he put a hand on Hinata’s head to try and get him to stop jumping. 

“‘Cause it hurts you!” The orange haired boy narrowed his eyes and Kageyama’s hand started shaking as he looked at him with anger in his eyes. But after some seconds he huffed and removed his hand. He walked over to some stairs and sat down on them, hugging his knees. Hinata looked at him before slowly making his way over, sitting down right next to him. 

“That guy…” Kageyama frowned, not looking at the other “He went that far.”

“Our senpais are gonna take care of him! They are! So don’t worry, Kageyama!”

“He went that far because he hates me.” He then hugged his knees tighter, as if to take out his anger on himself. As if he was wanting to bruise them up as much as his shoulder was. 

“I wouldn’t say that…” Hinata said quietly, his excitement completely dead “They’re just douchebags. Whatever they think or feel...They should just take it out in volleyball and prove they’re better by winning.”

“Everyone who calls me ‘king’-” Kageyama stopped for a moment to try and organize his thoughts and feelings. He didn’t want to seem weak in front of Hinata either, but he didn’t feel like hiding this any longer “It feels like they are actually saying ‘I hate you’.” He confessed “The looks in their eyes, the way they say that word. It makes me feel sick.”

“Well, that’s their fault. They don’t know you.” Hinata spoke simply as he looked up at the sky “You shouldn’t let it affect you that much. I mean sure, you messed up in the past-”

“Hey!”

“But…” Hinata turned to look at him with a smile, making him completely shut up “Even the worst kings can change. You don’t gotta stop being one, I think it’s actually kinda cool. I can totally imagine you wearing the outfit and all.” He giggled teasingly “But you’re not the same king as before. And you’re not alone anymore. I told you before: you just gotta toss to me and I’ll make sure to make each one count.”

Kageyama kept quiet for a small moment, his eyes never leaving Hinata’s, before he finally sighed and stretched his limbs, hissing when paint went through his shoulder. He then put a hand on his partner’s head again, but it just remained there, as if he was grateful and was trying to show it in any way he could.

“Does that mean that you’re my  _ queen _ ?”

“Hey!”

And in the end, Karasuno won fairly against the other team, making sure to prove them wrong with each movement and each point. 

  
  



End file.
